


"lmao y'all w i l d"

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Skype, Swearing, Texting, Y i k e s, chat fic, chatroom, enjoy me caving into my deepest darkest enjoyment of texting fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Texts fly and so do feelings. Ft memes





	"lmao y'all w i l d"

Aphro-bi-te: Maria Lewis  
G a y: Peggy Schuyler  
Don’t fucking swear kids: Hercules Mulligan  
Hoe u say?: Lafayette  
A-cinnamon: Eliza Schuyler  
Hi-ho-u fucked up: Angelica Schuyler  
Writeordie: Alexander Hamilton  
Gaycousin: John Laurens  
Aaron(age is just a number)burr: Aaron Burr  
Dogememe: Theodosia Sr  
Adrinktea: Adrienne de Lafayette  
Bitchthepot: Thomas Jefferson  
25dividedby3: James Madison

Writeordie: ok, who have i fucked/kissed/dated/flirted with I need to prove I’m not a hoe to Ben  
A-cinnamon: Alex, we were engaged, and u cheated on me  
Hi-ho u fucked up: you flirted with me before almost wedding my sister  
A-cinnamon: what.  
Hi-ho u fucked up: he’s a hoe, not my fault!  
Writeordie: I resent that, we had something  
Aaron(age is just a number)burr: um, yeah “sir”  
Writeordie: oh my god, you remember that?  
25dividedby3: me, and you weren’t that bad a kisser tbh  
Aphro-bi-te: lmao meeeeeee  
A-cinnamon: we know :(

Private Message  
Aphro-bi-te: look, eliza, I’m so sorry for what happened  
A-cinnamon: it’s okay, it’s fine really, it’s kind of fresh  
Aphro-bit-te: if you need anything I’m always here for you liz. Always.  
A-cinnamon: thanks ‘ri

Private Message  
A-cinnamon: she’s so cute?!?!?!!! Why me……  
Hi-ho u fucked up: ASK!!HER!!OUT!!

G a y: Um so basically not me, herc, aaron, theo, adri, laf  
Hoe u say?: ummmmmm, how you say, we had a stand up  
Gaycousin: u know it’s called a one night stand bitch, and pegs why am i not on the list, Alex and I have never done shit

Private Message  
G a y: u wish he did shit with you tho  
Gaycousin: well you’re not wrong  
G a y: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

G a y: cause lex be flirting with u 25/8 like get a room binches  
Writeordie: stfu u wannabe schuyler, stay in your lane barbara  
G a y: low blow u fucking whore hobbit  
Hoe u say?: yikes™™™  
Don’t fucking swear kids: calm™ my children, mother is here now  
Writeordie: yeah well my mom’s dead so don’t tell me what to do.  
Hoe u say?: ^see my above comment^  
Aaron(age is just a number)burr: why am I here in this hell chat, we’re all only acquaintances besides Theo and I  
Gaycousin: the real question is what the actual fresh hell is up with your username  
Dogememe: I made it, because he flirted with Washington and in his own defense said, and I quote, “age is just a number Theo, he’s fucking hot”  
G a y: omg A-A-ron u crazy  
Writeordie: keep it in your pants, you aren’t me.  
Hoe u say?: ^^^^  
Don’t fucking swear kids: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A-cinnamon: ^^^^^ x ∞  
Hi-ho u fucked up: lmao y'all w i l d  
Aphro-bi-te: holy shit Angelica 

Gaycousin change the name of the chat to “lmao ya’ll w i l d”

Bitchthepot: what did I walk in on?  
25dividedby3: beats me babe, i’ve just been here  
Don’t fucking swear kids: u’ve been lurking™ madison (u rlly are my doppleganger)  
Adrinktea: as have I, Angie’s phone been blowing up  
G a y: are we not gonna mention the fact that madison called tjeffs “babe” and that adri is at angie’s ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hi-ho u fucked up: ehhh, not much going on rn, pegs chill ur gossip loving tits  
Adrinktea: angelique, we all know ur fucking lying, your tongue was in my mouth until a moment ago  
Gaycousin: #exposed  
Dogememe: hark, i smell a stale meme  
Gaycousin: are u r e a l l y one to talk “dogememe”  
Aphro-bi-te: oooh shots fucking thrown  
A-cinnamon: bb, u mean fired,,,,  
Aphro-bi-te: i know what i said, you should ask our dear friend hammy about it  
A-cinnamon: hamilham?  
Writeordie: c’mon it was just one time  
G a y: yeah well ham, you’ve had a lot of just “one time”’s  
Bitchthepot: my crops are flourishing, my skin is clear, i am pure, all by watching hamilton get roasted by his friends (the few he has)  
Writeordie: okay you look like Lafayette decided he wanted to be a fuckboy and started vaping  
25dividedby3: as his boyfriend can confirm he vapes, all the time  
Gaycousin: #jeffmadsisreal  
Hoe u say?: ummmmm, i already am a “fuckboy”  
Hi-ho u fucked up: holy hell what?  
Hoe u say?: isn’t that a boy for fucking? I am a boy, and I have been used for fucking by Herc  
Don’t fucking swear kids: now that’s out isn’t it……,,,  
Gaycousin: #jeffmads&mullette&andrienne&theoburr  
G a y: now we need #lams and we good  
Writeordie: lams?  
A-cinnamon: u and laurens  
Writeordie: eliza, sweet pure eliza, never gonna fucking happen, i mean i wish, but he’s laurens and I’m hoe™ hamilton, they all said it themsleves  
Gaycousin: um lmao what?  
A-cinnamon: not a private chat ‘lex  
Writeordie: shit dude, i’m out

Writeordie left the chat

**Author's Note:**

> hello self, welcome to ao3, enjoy your newfound power. hope y'all enjoyed me falling deeper into h e l l. i'm a tumblr addict so give me notes there! @writinginmysparetime for writing or @floralconversesations for art and shitposts  
> i live on feedback, and crave love, feed me


End file.
